Northern Alliance
The Northern Alliance is a military alliance founded by Vault City consisting of New California Republic states declaring their secession following the February 3 attacks and passing of the Kimball Act. History NCR Expansion Tensions between the NCR and Vault City began as early as 2228, when the NCR began expanding north. The NCR attempted to peacefully integrate Vault City into the republic, but were rejected every time. The NCR began using a secret initiative designed to force Vault City into joining the Republic, but failed, resulting in increased tensions between the two. Vault City Annexation Eventually, the NCR, requiring new technology, forcefully invaded and annexed Vault City, causing widespread civil unrest among the NCR. Protests eventually died down and Vault City was officially integrated into the NCR, along with the surrounding towns of Gecko and Broken Hills, as Rosen state. Tensions between the two states died down, although, many citizens of Vault City wished to secede from the NCR and become an independent state once again. The civil unrest continued in Klamath, eventually becoming riots. Many government officials of Klamath expressed wishes to secede from the republic. Vault City Crisis Once Kim Rosen died, pro-NCR John Barley was voted into office as First Citizen of Vault City, despite widespread disapproval. Many believe that this event was the result of election rigging. Jane Rosen, Kim Rosen's daughter, wished to reclaim Vault City for the republic, and gained a large following among the community. On December 6, 2271, John Barley was assassinated by unknown assailants, and Jane Rosen was voted in as First Citizen to overwhelming approval. Before the NCR could launch an investigation on the assassination, Rosen attempted to secede from the Republic. The NCR's response was to plant thousands of NCR Army Troopers along the borders, officially starting the Vault City Crisis. Rosen then stood down, and the Army withdrew back to the Core Region. Tensions between the two states rose, and Jane Rosen was the victim of an assassination attempt, which many believe was the NCR's doing. Many citizens of Vault City took up arms and attempted to protect Rosen in a militia, which was ultimately successful. Tensions died down soon after, but neither side would forget about the event. February 3 Attacks Soon after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and the end of the Mojave Campaign, the Angel's Boneyard and Hall of Congress were attacked by unknown assailants, and William Slater became President of the NCR. Civil unrest was widespread among the NCR, and security measures were ramped up in all states. Soon after, the Kimball Act was passed, leading to the martial law of the Angel's Boneyard, New California City, Shady Sands, Dayglow, New Reno, Redding, Klamath and Vault City, with widespread protests against the martial law. NCR Army Troopers began shooting live rounds at protesters in the [[Klamath Incident], leading to riots in Klamath, Redding and Vault City. Soon after, Vault City successfully seceded from the republic, as well as the nearby towns of Gecko and Broken Hills. Many armed citizens of nearby towns defended the borders against the NCR successfully, with no violence breaking out between the two sides. Soon after, Klamath seceded from the republic after the "appalling massacre" of innocent Klamath civilians. Arroyo, The Den and Modoc then seceded from the republic, joining the independent Klamath state. After another tense confrontation between the NCR and Klamath, the Northern Alliance was formed between the two independent states, ensuring that neither side could fall to NCR retalliation. Redding Revolution Many citizens of Redding began expressing their disapproval of the NCR's actions following the February 3 attacks, with many stating that the Kimball Act was limiting their freedom in the name of counter-terrorism. Protests soon turned to Riots after the NCR failed to acknowledge the protests, and many parts of Redding were burned in the process. After Riot Police began to use violent measures against the rioters, the Redding Revolution began, with the Northern Alliance supporting the rioters economically. Soon, the Redding Revolution ended with the execution of dozens of pro-NCR government officials, as Redding became an independent state once again, joining the Northern Alliance. New Reno Following the Redding Revolution, Vault City officials were sent to New Reno to discuss with various members of the Bishop family about New Reno potentially joining the Northern Alliance. New Reno's business had dried up following the end of the Mojave Campaign and the Kimball Act, and Mr. Bishop believed that seceding from the republic would be the only way to get customers once again. Mr. Bishop attempted to secede New Reno from the republic, but the votes were quickly vetoed by the Wright family. The Northern Alliance then struck a deal with the Bishop family, to send them high-tech equipment from Vault 8 in exchange for money from the casino. The Bishop family accepted, using the high-tech equipment to massacre the Wright family, killing many of the higher-ups. After this fatal blow, the Wright family collapsed, and the Bishop family became the most powerful family in New Reno. Before the NCR could react, New Reno successfully seceded from the republic, and joined the Northern Alliance for support against the NCR. The massacre lead to widespread protest against New Reno and the Northern Alliance, but after the controversy died down New Reno gained a steady influx of customers once again. San Francisco Offensive After years of increasing tension, various factions within San Francisco began rising up against the NCR-stationed police, leading to the NCR sending in hundreds of troops into San Francisco, beginning the Battle of San Francisco, which is still ongoing today. The Northern Alliance has been funding various rebel groups from within the city, even sending in undercover agents to disrupt NCR activity. This battle is the closest the two sides have come to a full-on war in all of history. Recently, the Northern Alliance have used the war as a distraction to begin the Siege of Sac-Town, which is still currently underway. Controversy The Northern Alliance have had much controversy since their founding. Siege of Sac-Town During the Battle of San Francisco, the Northern Alliance illegally invaded Sac-Town, occupying the city and claiming it for Redding. All NCR officials stationed at Sac-Town during the siege were executed, and all New California Rangers sent to defuse the crisis were assassinated. Rioters attempting to force the Northern Alliance out of Sac-Town were massacred and many women were raped and murdered. Widespread outcry against the Northern Alliance has occurred following the siege, but no country has invaded the city in an attempt to protect the citizens of Sac-Town. William Slater responded to the siege, quoting, "This illegal invasion directly breaks NCR law. Sac-Town was directly aligned with the New California Republic, and this invasion is an act of war against us and our people. If the Northern Alliance refuse to pull out of Sac-Town, we must take action immediately." The Northern Alliance have refused to leave Sac-Town, and riots continue in the heart of the city. Appearances The Northern Alliance appears only in Project Peru. Gallery Northern_alliance_member_states.png|The full extent of the Northern Alliance in 2283. Grey is contested territory.